Nothing To Lose
by Wrestlegirl32
Summary: Abusive Ex, Baby, On the run. Three things to describe Layla's life at the moment. What happen when she is faced with raising her best friend's baby and running from her past? What will she do? And only a few blocks down, John is faced with a task he never thought he'd sign up for.
1. On The Run

**(Okay y'all. So I'm writing this story cause I can't get the plot outta my head. This might be a oneshot unless y'all wanna read more. It's your choice. Read and Review)**

* * *

" Do you need anything? The shifts are changing but I wanna make sure you're situated." I glanced at the nurse and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"No. I'm good. Thank you. But can I have another pack of Similac? I don't wanna have to ask in the middle of the night when he gets fussy." I mustered up a small smile and adjusted the baby's hat. Cameron Silas Cena. Six pounds ,seven ounces, two days old. My little miracle. Just wish I was in the position to tell his father about him.

"Sure thing . I'll be right back." She shut the door and I laid Cameron in the hospital provided crib. I threw of the blankets and grabbed my PINK duffle from under the bed. _Baby stuff? Check. Clothes? Check. Cash? All 50 grand of it. Knock. Knock. Shit that bitch is quick._ I kick the bag back to its hiding spot and climb back into the bed.

"Come in!"

"Here you go . I bought two just in case. Sleep tight hun. See you in the morning." She winked and I noticed a small receiving blanket next to the milk._ She's a saint. My bad about the bitch part._ I nodded my head and pretended to doze off until I heard the door close and footsteps drift down the hall. I threw the bag onto the bed and put the milk inside. Good. We're ready to go. The sooner we get outta here the better. It wasn't so much as I was running to something, or in this case someone, but I was more running from someone. My abusive ass ex, Jason. Things between Jason and I were perfect, at first. Then he got verbally abusive, not long after came the physical. I finally got tired and left. I ran to John, who had been my best friend since I debuted in WWE and even after I left the company. One night, I was staying in his house in Tampa and things got carried away. I stayed for about a month after that night, until I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell him but one day Jason found me in a coffee shop and told me he knew all about the pregnancy and if I even thought about telling John he'd kill all of us. I couldn't put my unborn child and the man I was in love with in that kind of danger. So the next morning I wrote John a long letter and hopped on a train to Chicago. Jason on my heels the entire time. Thats where I stayed for the next 9 months until my water broke 2 days ago. I drove myself to the hospital because Jason was thankfully nowhere to be found. It was when I saw my baby's face after the nurse put him in my arms that I knew I had to do better by him. And that brings us to now, me strapping a sleeping Cam into the carseat I convinced one of my nurses to buy, and slinging the heavy bags onto my shoulder. I grabbed the keys to my Jeep and snuck out the door. The shifts were changing so the halls were empty. I took the stairs to the parking garage and walked as fast a woman who had just given birth could. I finally got to my truck and strapped and secured the car seat. I threw the duffle, my purse, and the diaper bag into the passenger and shut the doors. I started the engine and sped off into the night.

Six hours later I stopped at a rest stop in Nebraska and decided to call it quits for the night. I filled the gas tank and bought myself dinner. I'd decided while driving through Missouri that I would head to Seattle. The rainy city. What better to describe my mood most of the time. I could easily get an apartment and start a life for us. Jason free. Cameron started to fuss so I fed him his third bottle and just held him. This fifty grand was going to be our life-line for the next month or so. I had to drain Jason's bank account just to get it. He did the same to mine when we were together so it was my only option. But good thing I never told him about the money my mother left me, which was quite a bit, but I swore I wouldn't spend it unless I had NO other option. I haven't quite hit rock bottom just yet. _"Don't think about it too much, too much, too much, too muuchh." _my phone rang. I silenced it quickly so I wouldn't wake the baby. _'Jason' _read the caller ID. I didn't answer it because I knew if I did he could track me. Instead I threw it out the window and into the trash can I had parked next to. I'll buy a new one when we get to the next state. For right now, all that matters is getting there…

* * *

**(So whadday think? I like it. So I think I'm gonna do another chapter. SOON. Don't worry, I've got a new Hazel chapter in the works. Just For Our Girls is kinda in limbo because I kinda just lost love for it, but I promise I'll think about it. The twins aren't dead just yet. Well, make sure to review. If you have any suggestions you wanna get to me personally PM me or you're welcome to email me at ****jphilpot132 ****Luv Ya Lots.)**


	2. Brown Box, Brown Skin

**(Okay so I ****changed ****altered the plot. Don't worry. Baby Cameron and Layla are still on the run. But lets see what John's up to. I think you might be interested… )**

* * *

**John's POV**

"I'm just saying you should talk to her. You didn't even give her a chance to explain."

"Whats there to explain? I caught her in bed with Seth. Of all people. I have nothing to say." I vented to Randy over the phone. It was 11:30 and I was leaving the Allstate arena in Chicago after Raw. I walked towards my rental, throwing my duffle over my shoulder and wedging the phone between my ear and shoulder. Randy's words went through one ear and through the other. I've been cheated on before but not like this. About a month ago I went home after two weeks of European touring only to find my now ex-girlfriend Nikki and Tyler Black aka Seth Rollins in my fucking bed. I lost it. I was never one to have much of a temper but that day was an exception. I won't get into details for the sake of kicking the shit out of the dumpster I just walked past. Dumpster, that's what I was supposed to do. I turned around and walked back to the dumpster, pulling the plastic Walmart bag from my duffle. Vince didn't tell me what was in it. Just to get rid of it. And over the years I've learned the less questions asked, the better. I tossed the bag into the open hole, and started back towards the car when I heard what sounded like a faint cry. What the hell? "Uh Ran? Is Lana with you?"

"Uh no. Sam isn't sending her until next week. Why?" If it isn't coming from him then, oh shit. Not today God. I really don't have the patience to deal with somebody's kid wandering off to see John Cena get in his car. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Lemme call you back." I shoved the phone in my pocket and walked back to the dumpster. There it was again. It couldn't have been anybody over the age four. I peaked around the back and heard it again. Only a hell of alot closer. I looked down and there she was. Bundled in a pink hospital blanket with a tiny hat over her head, stuffed in a cardboard box. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as she let out another cry. I threw down my back and lifted the small child. She couldn't've been over a few days old. The folded slip of paper that slid down my thigh confirmed my assumptions. It was her birth certificate. DOB: September 19, 2015, two days ago exactly. Name: Avalyn Renee. The last name had been scratched out to the point where there was a gaping hole in the paper, same went for the legal mother line. The father section was just blank. I shoved the document in my pocket and looked back at the baby. She had fallen asleep in my arms, snuggled as close to my chest as her little body would allow. I had to admit, she was gorgeous. Skin the color of the caramel macchiato I had this morning, jet black curls covered her head. I pulled her hat back on her head and wrapped her in my hoodie. It was cold for a September night and she was shivering. I grabbed my duffel and ran to my rental. It was going to be a long ass night.

***Three Hours Later***

She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay. I'd grown attached to baby girl, so attached that when the cop came to take her to the adoption center I decided to keep her. They immediately printed a new birth certificate and I signed on the legal father line. I was tempted to sign Layla's name on the mother section, but I didn't. Layla. The very name I had been trying to push out of my head for the last nine months. God did I miss her. But I can't think about that right now. I had a daughter to take care of now. And I was determined not to fuck that up. I had only left the hospital once, and that was to run to the 24 hour Walmart and pick up essentials, including a car seat, bottles, similac, clothes, blankets, etc. Kids are expensive, as hell. I had to push my flight to Boston back another two weeks because she can't fly at this age. " ?" I looked up at the nurse who had been checking in with me and Ava all night.

"Yes?"

"You can go see your daughter now. She's awake. Cryin' too. Baby's got some lungs on her. Just like your son." I turned my head so fast I got whiplash.

"Excuse me?" The nurse's eyes widened like she had just let some big ass secret slip. The hell? She walked down hall towards baby and delivery, where Ava's room was. I followed her until we got to the room, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, Its been a long night. I must've mistaken you for someone else." she apologized and quickly exited the room. Whatever.  
I plopped down in the recliner next to the baby bed and carefully laid a crying Ava on my chest.

"Shhh. Its okay baby. Daddy's here." Daddy. Gonna take some time to get used to that one. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. A nurse walking by stopped dead in her tracks and peered through the viewing window, face contorted. I ignored it and kept rocking. I guess its not everyday you see a white guy rocking a black newborn. I rolled my eyes and laid her back in the bed, covering her in the heated blanket the hospital provided. I kissed her cheek and called my mom. It was 15 till 3 but she didn't sleep much. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Johnny? Is everything alright?" She answered, voice laced with worry.

"Hey momma. Everything's alright." she sighed with relief before she replied.

"Its 3 in the morning. Why are you still up baby?" I was 38 years old but to my mother I might as well have been three. I used to hate it, but now I appreciate it.

"I adopted a baby." I spit out. There was a long pause on the other end and for a second I thought she hung up. "Mom?"

"I'm here Johnny. What happened?" I filled her in on the nights events.

"Well Johnny you did the right thing. I raised you right. Well you need to come straight home and let me see my grandbaby." I was two steps ahead.

"I already booked my flight. I didn't even know how to change her diaper until one of the nurses came in and did it for me." I laughed even though I was on the brink of tears. What the hell did I get myself into? I don't have the slightest idea how to be a parent.

"Hey Ma, I-I gotta go. I wanna get some sleep before she wakes up." I said through tears.

"It'll be ok Johnny. I love you babycakes." I grinned at the nickname I've had since birth.

"Love you too Ma." I hung up and for the first time in years, cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**(Soo… Yep. John's life just did a 360. Read and Review.)**


	3. Baby Girl

**So I was going to do alternating chapters but I felt like John and Avalyn have a lot more going on at the moment. So this chapter is John and Avalyn.**

* * *

**John's POV**

"Okay Mr. Cena. Just sign here and you and little Avalyn are good to go." I took the pen and signed on

the line. It'd been the longest night of my life. We were finally leaving the hospital. Avalyn was all wrapped up and snug in her car seat, asleep. Thank God. I loved my baby to pieces but she had a pair of lungs on her that could give Mariah Carey a run for her money, well if Mariah Carey could still hold a note that is. "Alrighty then, you're all set. You should find her a pediatrician as soon as you get home. She's gonna need a check-up in about 6 weeks." I looked down at Avalyn just as she was waking up from her catnap.

"Thank you for everything and I'll make sure to look for a good doctor back in Tampa. Thanks." I slung my duffle and Avalyn's diaper bag over my shoulder and headed for the parking lot.

After an hour long drive with minimal crying, we made it to the hotel. We got to the room and I was so tired I stripped down to my boxers, and nosedived onto the bed. The baby was asleep in her carseat and I wasn't about to risk waking her up just to put her in the bed with me. I had just started to doze off when my phone vibrated in my jeans that were sprawled on the floor. I dug the phone out of the pocket and rolled my eyes when I saw the caller ID. _Nikki_. Once again. This was the fifth time she'd called me since I saw her at the arena yesterday. I knew her well enough to know she wasn't gonna stop calling until I answered. I reluctantly did.

"Hello?"

"John, I thought you'd never pick up." She sounded out of breath, like she'd just ran a mile or finished a workout. Probably fucking around with Seth's slimy ass again.

"What the hell do you want Nicole? I don't have time for this right now." I peeked at Avalyn who was trying to scratch her face through her mittens.

"John I just want to talk. Maybe over dinner in my room? I'm in Tampa. Maybe we can do it at our house." Now she was really pushing it. I peeked back at Ava, who was starting to fuss. I slid the car seat between my legs and lifted her out, causing her to cry."Is that a baby? Why the hell do you have a baby John? What's going on?" I could tell she was starting to get agitated. Not my problem. Avalyn continued to cry as I stripped her leaving on nothing but her pink onesie and mittens. She was sweating bullets and I obviously wasn't moving fast enough.

"I have to go." I hung up the phone and got up to make a bottle.

Nikki never called back and I got Avalyn to go back to back to sleep. I, unfortunately, didn't have the same luck. I decided to catch up on Scandal. I was a full season behind and from the looks of things this would be the only time I would be able to do anything I wanted to do. My phone rang. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey man."

"Oh, Hey Randy. Whassup?"

"Nothing much. Hey I'm in Tampa for the weekend. Wanna head out? Go to a bar or something?" Bar hopping with Randy was the last thing I wanted to do. And even if I wanted to how could I?

"I can't. I'm still in Chicago for another two weeks." It hit me that I never told him about Avalyn. Or anyone besides my mother.

"What the hell are you still doing there? I thought you were hopping on the first flight home?" I spent the next hour explaining to him why I was still here.

"Damn. I could never imagine you with a baby. A black one at that. Not being racist or anything. Just not like you. I thought you didn't want kids?"

"I don't, well didn't. I just couldn't give her up to some foster home or adoption center. You know what they say about kids that go to the state. I couldn't."

"Wow, John being a humanitarian and not getting paid for it. I think you're going somewhere young man." I could feel Randy's smirk through the phone.

"Shut the hell up Orton."

"Just sayin. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye.

"Bye man."

I hung the phone up and unpaused the show. I watched another episode a until I eventually fell asleep.

**Flashback**

**It was late November and for once John was home. Alone at that. He and Nikki had fallen out on the road and she decided to go home to Arizona. He was washing dishes. It was pouring outside. The doorbell rang. **

**"Who the hell?" he mumbled. He opened the door to a shivering and soaking wet Layla. "Lay? What are you doing here?" He asked, moving aside so she could come in. She was wearing all black and her wet hair clung to her face. She was wearing thick sunglasses.**

**"I-I-I." She stuttered.**

**"Shhhh Its okay." He looked her up and down coming back to her glasses. She looked down at her feet when she caught what he was looking at. He lifted her head with his fore finger and slowly took off her glasses. She had a nasty black eye. Like she'd been punched. He knew little of what went down between her and her boyfriend Jason, but he never knew he hit her. Until now. "Did he do this to you?" She shook her head as tears slowly ran down her face. "I'll kill him."**

**"No. No John please no. It'll just make it worse." She turned and grabbed the door knob like she was going to leave. "Hey, Hey, Hey. You're not going anywhere. You're staying with me tonight. C'mon let's get you cleaned up." He locked the door and led her upstairs.**


	4. The Good Doctor

A month had passed. Layla had rented out a modest studio apartment in Seattle. Cameron was a great baby. They were still living off the 50 grand, and with it Layla had rented the apartment, furnished it, and took care of normal stuff around the house. She'd found a job as a veterinarian's nurse that had amazing pay. Of course it wasn't WWE salary but it was enough to live off of. She hadn't seen or heard from Jason since she left Chicago, or John since before she found out she was pregnant. It was Monday night. Cameron had had a late nap so Layla decided to stay up with him. She put him in his boppy and sat it on the couch next to her. She channel surfed for awhile until she came across Raw. Ironically it was John's open title match against Cesaro.

**Layla's P.O.V**

I watched John do his normal pre match routine and I glanced at Cameron. His foggy blue eyes were glued to the screen. "You see that guy Cammy? That's daddy. I promise you'll meet him some day. I promise." I kissed his cheek and fixed my eyes back on the screen._ I miss you Johnny. So Much._

**Flashback**

**It was the beginning of December and John and Layla were back on the road. John and Nikki still weren't talking and Lay was still crashing with John. John was getting ready for a match, it was Raw, and he and Lay were in his locker room. "Alright I gotta head to Gorilla. You can just get on the bus whenever you're ready, I'm going straight there when I'm done. Okay?" Layla got up from the couch she was sitting on and went over to him.**

**"Well good luck love, not like you're gonna need it." She put her hands on his chest and brushed off his shirt.**

**"I could always use some luck. Especially if it's coming from you."**

**"You're to sweet." She looked up and straight into his foggy blue eyes. Almost out of instinct he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close. He loved the way her body fit into his like a puzzle piece. She removed her hands from his chest and cupped his face. He leaned in for a sweet kiss.**

**"JOHN YOU'RE UP IN 2 MINUTES. GET YOUR ASS TO GORILLA NOW!" Just as their lips brushed against each other she could hear Paul from the other side of the door. She released herself from his grip and quickly sat back on the couch.**

**"I'm gonna go." John said, a deep shade of red settling into his cheeks.**

**"See you tonight." He left. **_**'Did I just almost kiss John? What the hell was that about? He has a girlfriend Lay. Cut it out.' **_** She thought to herself.**

THE NEXT DAY

I sat in the parking lot of the Vet's office sipping my latte and nibbling on a banana muffin. I had already dropped Cameron off at the daycare, and I had five minutes until I had to punch in. A knock on the passenger window caught my attention. "Dr. Cunningham? Good morning."

"Good morning Nurse. Mind if I sit?" It was freezing out and his pearly whites were chattering.

"Sure. I don't mind." I didn't. As fine as he was, we could do a lot more than sitting if time allotted. _Stop it Layla. You're doing it again. _I unlocked the door and he sat.

"Sorry for imposing. But my shift doesn't start for another five minutes. And I much rather sit and wait with you, than in the lobby with Ms. Rosanne." Yeah, she could, and would talk your ear off about her nine cats. I know it's a Vet's office but damn.

"I understand completely." I smiled and offered him the second muffin I had purchased that morning.

"Thank you." he accepted the muffin. "So I understand you're new here. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind. I'm from London but I left there and moved to Florida for a job. I lived in Chicago right before I got here though."

"Sounds adventurous. I hear you have a son."

"You hear a lot; or have you just been stalking me?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and ran a hand through his dark curly hair.

"No. Its just that when I see a woman as beautiful as you I want to know as much about her as possible. Layla." I blushed, HARD. The type of blush that makes your entire face heavy. "Now I was wondering, if you would like to go out for lunch? Say today on break? My treat." He smiled again. _Damn, why does he have to be so sexy_?

"Doctor, I-"

"Please, call me William." he interrupted.

"William, I would love to. But I'm just not ready to be in any kind of relationship right now."

"I can understand that, we'll just be two co-workers having lunch together, that's all. Please, I insist." I sighed and moved my hair out of my face.

"Fine. I'll have lunch with you." I looked at the dashboard clock. We had two minutes to punch in. "Now we better go before we're both late."

* * *

**Okay so I don't know about this doctor. I feel like he's shady, but then again I feel like Lay deserves to be happy. I don't know. Next chapter is going to be John and Avalyn more than likely, but I might change my mind. Well you know the drill. Read and Review.**


	5. Nurse Jackie

**Layla's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and combed through my short dark hair. It was almost lunch and I still had plans with William. "Fuck it." I said as I threw the comb back in my purse and started putting on lip gloss. The bathroom door swung open.

"Nurse El. Good to see you." I put the lip gloss back in my makeup bag and turned to face Nurse Jackie. I didn't know her well, we didn't work on the same floor, the only time I really saw her was in the break room on lunch. Either way I didn't like her all that much. Well it wasn't that I didn't like her it was just she had a bad vibe to her. And even though I knew I'd never met her before, but she looked like somebody I knew or had come across before. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, hey Jackie." I put my things back into my bag and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon? Who you getting cute for huh? Where ya headed?" Her questions caught me off guard.

"Excuse me?" I said with all the attitude I could muster. My British accent lacing my words.

"Oh don't play dumb. Dr. Cunningham's had his eyes on you since you walked through that door. But you should know, half the women here already called dibs long before you came along. Including me. So if you plan on getting involved you might wanna line up." I placed a hand on my hip and turned to face her. She must not know I will drop kick her ass even in these scrubs.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you and you sure as hell don't know me so you better watch your mouth. Now if you excuse me I have a lunch date to attend." I turned and walked out of the bathroom, furious. Almost as furious as I was the time Nikki Bella decided to confront me about John…

**FLASHBACK**

**Layla was alone in the Divas locker room. She was packing up, getting ready to leave. She and John had dinner plans that night. They had been spending more and more time together, and she was loving every second of it. She heard the door open, she didn't pay any attention to it. Girls walked in and out, it was open to all the Divas. "Layla. We need to talk." I recognized that voice. Nikki. I had nothing against her. I just never was too fond of her.**

**"What do you want Nikki? What could we possibly have to talk about?" I zipped up my suitcase. She moved closer.**

**"You and John is what we need to talk about. I know about you two and all this time you two have been spending together. You need to stay away from him. We are getting back together, and you need to stop putting things in his head. You can't have him. I will not let you take him from me."**

**"First of all what goes on between John and I is none of your business. I don't know and I really don't care what went down between you two but you're not gonna keep me away from him." I threw my bag over my shoulder and left.**

"You ready to go gorgeous?" William said as I met him in the lobby, still reeling from the encounter with Jackie in the bathroom. After that, I was feeling a bit uneasy about even going.

"Uh, sure. Lets go." He led me out the door and to his Lexus. We got in and started driving. The ride was silent except for the music coming from the radio. We had been driving for about 30 minutes when I started to get a little uneasy.

"Um William? Where are we going? I can't be out this long I have another appointment." I was really starting to get worried. I looked out the just to check out my surroundings. I knew how to defend myself if need be, thank God.

"Don't worry, I had Jackie take over your appointments for the day. I want this to be special." he smiled at me and put his hand on my thigh. "You're safe with me, and besides, we're here." I looked out the window and we had pulled into the parking lot of a cute little café. I was still hella uneasy. I put my phone in my shirt pocket, just incase. I got out the car and headed into the café…

* * *

**Awe hell….. Ok so I don't think I've ever updated this fast, blame Pinayprincesa :) she got me thinking, so I had to write this chapter. Ok so I promise next chapter will be John and Avalyn. And I keep putting all the flashbacks in Layla's chaps, next chapter we're gonna see how John remembers things.**


	6. My Bad

**Okay so did y'all hear about Layla retiring? *cries real tears* Anyway, this is Avalyn and John like I promised, Enjoy!**

A month had passed. Avalyn was a month now. She still had a caramel complexion and a headful of chocolate curls. John had put together a nursery from one of the guest rooms. John hadn't heard from Nicki. He only saw her when her when he was at a show, which was a lot less often now that he had Avalyn to worry about. John was at home getting caught up on the laundry while the baby slept.

**John's P.O.V**

I turned the washing machine on and the baby monitor up, and started to fold the pile of baby blankets. She threw up a lot which meant a lot more laundry. I started putting the folded blankets into the basket when I heard the doorbell ring. _Who the hell could it be? _I wasn't expecting guests. I grabbed the baby monitor and went to the front door. I looked out the peephole but didn't see anyone. I opened the door and internally groaned. Nikki stood in the doorway with too short-shorts, a tank top, and a blazer with a huge purse and sunglasses. "Hello John. I thought we could talk." I leaned against the doorframe and folded my arms across my chest.

"Talk."

"Can I come in at least?" It was ten till seven and it was getting cool outside.

"You better make it quick." I stepped to the side and opened the door and let her in. I moved the baby monitor behind my back and turned it down a bit. I can check on the Ava in a sec. She'd had a long night, she had been clammy and clingy all night, not letting me put her down for more than a minute without bawling. She didn't pass out until five this morning and only woke up for a bottle and because she was pissy. I even slept in, something I rarely did, and didn't roll outta bed until three-ish. I made some phone calls, including one to Vince. I told him I couldn't do it anymore. I'd forwarded my resignation letter to him and hour before and from the anger I heard in his voice, he had yet to read it. After an hour of going back and forth I finally hung up the phone, and picked up a beer. Work had been my top priority for so long I didn't know what I would do without it. Then I remembered why I gave it up. I picked up one of Ava's mittens that was sitting on the island and rubbed it between my fingers. I could honestly say I'd never been so attached to someone my entire life. She was my world now. And granted I loved wrestling but my world wasn't big enough for the both of them.

"John. John? John!" I snapped out of my trance and looked back at the brunette sitting on my couch. "Why do you keep looking upstairs?" she questioned. I didn't notice the entire time I was thinking I'd been staring upstairs in the general direction of Ava's room. I then remembered the baby monitor still behind and without looking back at it turned it up.

"Not the point, what do you want?"

"Well I heard about your so called resignation, everyone has. Vince called an emergency meeting, thought I might be able to talk some sense into you." Figures. All Vince cared about was how to make more money, and John Cena retiring? That wasn't an option. I huffed and sat on the arm of the couch.

"If that's what you came here for you're free to leave now."

"John don't be like that." A soft whine cut Nikki off and I dashed up the stairs. I got to Avalyn's room and she was wide awake. Her chocolate eyes were full of tears. I picked her up and turned around to grab a bottle from the kitchen when I ran head first into Nikki.

"Who's fucking baby is that John?" She was livid. Avalyn started to cry harder and I tried to push past Nikki, but she blocked the door.

"Nikki move."

"Not until you explain what the fuck is going on." Avalyn cried harder at the sound of Nikki's yelling. I nuzzled and kissed her cheek, in an attempt to comfort her. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Can't you hear? She's screaming her fucking head off now MOVE." I used my free hand and shoved Nikki to the other side of the door and walked out. I heard a thud and looked back for a second to see Nikki slumped over in the doorway, passed out. There was a blood stain on the door frame where she'd obviously hit her head. _Oh fuck. Please God don't let her be dead. I don't do jail. Please God. _Before I dealt with that I had to feed this child. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a bottle and a small pillow. I ran back up the stairs and put her in a bassinet I kept in the guest room. I propped the bottle up on the pillow after I put it in her mouth. I closed the door and went back to where Nikki was still slumped over. I carried her bridal style to my room and laid her on the bed. I rolled her on her side and picked through bloody extensions. She had a decent size cut, and it was oozing blood. I didn't mean to shove her THAT hard. If my mother was here she would personally stick her foot up my ass. I went to the bathroom (that was conveniently attached to the bedroom) and grabbed the first aid kit I kept under the sink. It took me a good 20 minutes to get the blood to stop and patch her up. I had to cut out a few tracks, but she'll live. I cleaned up and rolled an unconscious Nikki back over. She obviously couldn't drive, and I sure as hell wasn't taking her anywhere. So I grabbed some underwear and a towel, hit the light and shut the door. _I'll deal with that in the morning. _I thought to myself. I peeked in on Ava. She was sound asleep. She didn't stay up long. I went back to her bedroom and got the baby monitor and put into the bassinet. I took the empty bottle and the pillow out and kissed her soft cheek. She was a chubby little thing. I kissed her again and she stirred a bit and scratched at her face. I stopped her and let her hand wrap around my finger. I smiled. She was truly a blessing. I gently reclaimed my finger and backed up until I go to the door. I hit the light and turned around only to be met with a hard slap across my face.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. I quickly walked out of the room shutting the door behind me. I would hate to have to knock her ass back out.

"First you're rude as hell to me when all I want is some answers, then you have some black ass baby living here, and then you knock me out?!" Nikki yelled. I stepped around her and went down stairs, her on my heels the entire time. When I got to the living room I grabbed her purse and car keys off the awning and opened the front door, letting in a blast of cool air.

"My bad about the head thing. I didn't mean to hurt you. And as for everything else, what I do is no longer any of your fucking concern. And since you're competent enough to disrespect me in MY house, you can get the fuck out now." I handed her her belongings and led her out the door before she could respond. I slammed the door and rested against in, running my hand over my face. _This is some bullshit….._

***Mike Epps voice* Johnny done knocked the bitch out. Damn. Anyyyway. What did you think? The next chap is obviously gonna be Layla and Cammy. Cause she got some shit going on to. And I've got a little plot twist coming on her side of the story too. And for all the people reading Hazel. I have an update in the works. It'll be here soon. But I have decided I'm going to take Bey out of the story. I know, I know. But it's for the best. Anyway R&amp;R. Love ya!**


End file.
